Vampires, and Werewolves, and Humans Oh My!
by pEaCe.LoVe.tWiLiGhT.LaUtNeR
Summary: what will happen when angela finds out about the cullens? what will happen when jacob "unexpectedly" shows up? sorry im bad at summaries this is my first stroy. i accept flaming. rated T just in case. Disclaimer: i do not own twilight. please please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AngelaPOV

Bella and Mike are the only people who can tell when I'm unhappy. Well, they are the only people that care enough to ask me about it.

"Angela, what's wrong?" Bella asked, looking at me with worried eyes. Mike must have overheard because he was looking over at me with concern.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." My voice was quiet, as usual, but it seemed even quieter in the loud lunchroom. Bella and Mike had to strain to hear me.

"You can tell us anything," Mike glanced at Bella and back at me as he spoke, "you know that."

"Ok, fine. I'll tell you." I hesitated, looking down at my untouched food. "Ben broke up with me last night." I fought back tears.

Bella's face was apologetic. "He is just a guy. You don't need him." Edward looked insulted by Bella's words.

The bell rang. Bella, Edward, and Mike walked with me to Biology, since we all have that class together. Bella and Mike walked on either side of me and Edward on the other side of Bella.

When we got to class, Mr. Varner just started his lecture. I folded my arms on the table and rested my chin on them. After a couple of minutes, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and it turned out to be Bella. What a surprise. She handed me a note. It said:

**You need to keep your mind off of him. I know how to do just that.**

That disgruntled me. I don't want her to feel bad for me and try to help. It just wasn't right. But, if she wants to, I'm not going to stop her. I wrote:

You don't have to help if you don't want to. What did you have in mind?

I handed her the note. She read it and quickly wrote something down. She gave me the note back. It said:

**Come over to the Cullen's house after school.**

I looked at her and nodded. A huge grin spread across her face. I was afraid to know what she has planned.

BellaPOV

I quickly wrote:

**Come over to the Cullen's house after school.**

I passed the note to Angela, trying to not get caught by Mr. Varner. Angela looked back at me and nodded. A huge grin spread across my face. If only she knew what I had planned…. If only _**I**_ knew what I had planned….

"Umm…. Edward?" I nervously asked the gorgeous angel sitting next to me.

"Yes, my love?" His voice was soft and velvety, as usual.

"Can Angela come to your house today? She really needs some cheering up and I want to show her she can have fun without Ben."

"Alice said there was going to be a storm tonight…. And I was hoping if we could play baseball…."

"Oh, ok. I'll tell Angela to come over tomorrow instead."

"No…. she can come today. She will just have to come with. Can we trust her?"

"Of course we can trust Angela."

"I hope you're right. She will have a lot of questions, just like you did. So, be prepared for that." His velvety voice warned.

"Ok. What shall we do first, before the storm with her?" I asked, now excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AngelaPOV

I drove down the path in my baby blue Chrysler. I can never find the opening in the trees that is the Cullen's driveway. I passed it three times, and I was starting to think I was on the wrong path until I saw Bella. She was standing in front of an opening in the trees.

I followed her as she walked back through the opening towards the most amazing house I have ever seen. It has three floors and a wrap-around porch. The whole house was a pale white color.

I stepped out of my Chrysler, still shocked by the beautiful house in front of me.

"Angela!" Bella motioned for me to follow her inside the house.

I walked in, noticing the same pale white color on the walls and the furniture. The whole west wall was completely glass. To the right was a huge grand piano.

On one of the couches sat Emmett Cullen. He is so big, and he never fails to frighten me. Sitting next to him was Rosalie Hale. She looked so elegant and beautiful; I don't know how Bella can stand in the same room with her and not feel self-conscious.

At that moment, Alice Cullen came prancing down the stairs so gracefully, making no sound at all as she practically danced over to me.

"I can see that we will be great friends." Alice said in her melodic voice.

"Ok. Wait…. Did you just say you could _see_ that we will be great friends?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. I can see the future."

My jaw dropped. Alice beamed and hurried out the door, pulling Jasper Hale with her.

"Where are they going?" I asked, curious.

"Probably shopping." Bella said.

I suddenly heard the most beautiful music playing throughout the room. I spun to look at the grand piano. There sat Edward, his fingers moving along the keys effortlessly as he looked around the room.

The music kept playing as Bella walked over to me.

"We are going to go play baseball. Would you like to come?" She asked.

"Umm, okay but I'm not much of a baseball player."

"Don't worry, we wont be playing."

"Okay. It looks like it is going to storm soon."

"The storm is necessary for the game."

"Why?"

"You'll see." She said.

I followed her out to the garage. We sat in the backseat of the big jeep. I'm guessing it is Emmett's. Edward walked up to Bella's side and buckled the very complicated seatbelts. Emmett suddenly walked up to my side and strapped me in the same way Edward did Bella. It all took about two seconds.

I didn't notice Emmett and Edward were in the jeep until we started moving. Emmett was driving and Edward was in the front seat.

"Aren't you two going to buckle up?" I asked quietly.

Emmett and Edward looked at each other and laughed. Bella just kept staring out the window, lost in thought as we went over the bumpy hills.

We came to a sudden stop. Emmett and Edward came to unbuckle me and Bella just as fast as we were buckled in.

When I stepped out I was suddenly grabbed by Emmett's big hand and thrown onto his hard back. I started freaking out and Emmett laughed.

"Why are you laughing?!" I yelled.

"You're almost as funny as Bella." He replied, still laughing.

"Angela it's okay. You'll be fine." Bella said, comforting me slightly. The next thing I knew, we were running through the forest at top speed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AngelaPOV

It was like flying! At first, I was freaking out. I mean, there are so many trees! And, Emmett was going so fast! But now that the fear is gone, it's so much fun!

"Emmett, this is so much fun!" I said, smiling.

Emmett laughed. "Human reactions are always hilarious."

"What do you mean 'human'?" Everyone is human." I said, now confused.

"I'm not human. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie aren't human either. I thought Bella would have told you…."

"Bella didn't tell me anything! If you aren't human, then what are you?!" I yelled. I hadn't realized we stopped and I was still on Emmett's back.

Bella ran over by me. Emmett unwrapped my arms from his hard neck and put me on the ground carefully, making sure I don't fall. Bella looked at me apologetically.

"I was going to tell you sooner, but I didn't want you to freak out and avoid the Cullens. I know you're not the judgment type, but I wanted you to get to know them before you make judgments, like everyone else." Bella said.

"So, now you're comparing me to everyone else? Thanks a lot, Bella." I said, walking into the forest, trying to remember which way we came from.

"I'm not comparing you to anyone. I'm just being careful. Almost everyone shies away from the Cullens because they're _different_. That difference drew me closer, and now I know that the Cullens are good…._beings_." Her words were slightly calming.

"Then what are they?" I whispered.

"_Vampires_." Something about that one word she said sent shivers down my spine.

"Aren't…._vampires_….supposed to drink human blood?" That was just the first of many questions.

"Other vampires do, but not the Cullens. They drink animal blood." Bella explained. "They don't want to be monsters."

"Even though we still are." Edward mumbled.

"No! You aren't monsters!" Bella yelled. I guess this is a touchy subject.

"Yes we are, Bella! You just don't get it! We can kill you and Angela before you even blink! You can't fight us off and you can't outrun us! We were made monsters and we always will be!" He yelled. Yep, very touchy subject.

"I don't care what you….are. It doesn't matter what you were made to do! You are strong enough to resist it! That's why Angela and I are still alive!" Bella said quietly.

Edward's jaw clenched and relaxed in the same second.

I tried to change the subject. "Umm….can someone answer my questions?" I suggested.

"I will!" Alice said as she pranced into the clearing with Jasper right behind her. Jasper stood by Emmett as Alice pulled me over to two rocks and we both sat down.

"Alice, what about the baseball game?" Edward asked with impatience in his voice.

"You can wait. This won't take that long." She replied.

Alice cleared her throat. "First question." Alice stared at me intently.

"Ok. Umm….do you really sle-"

"No, we do not really sleep in coffins. We don't sleep at all."

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Never mind. You don't sleep?!"

"No. I don't know why. Next question."

"Can all of your kind see the future?"

"No. Only some vampires have extra abilities."

I was surprised at her casual use of the word _vampires_. "Do all of the Cullens have extra abilities?"

"No. Only me, Edward, and Jasper."

"What can Edward and Jasper do?"

"Edward can read minds. Jasper can control and feel the emotions of people around him."

My jaw dropped. "They can?!"

"Yeah. Haven't you seen Edward and I have a 'silent conversations'? And haven't you noticed, whenever the conversation got tense, it calmed?"

"Yeah…."

"Well, Edward reads my mind for my response and I check the future for what he is going to say next. And i don't know how Jasper can do his extra ability. It's really cool, though!"

"Oh." Was all I could manage to get out. So Edward knew what I was thinking right now?! And Jasper knew what i was feeling?! He must sense a whole lot of shock.

"Is being a….vampire…. the reason you don't come to school on the occasional sunny days? Will you turn to dust?" I asked, curious.

"No. We don't turn to dust in the sunlight. We sparkle."

"Sparkle?!"

"Yes. It's very blinding to humans. Jeez, Hollywood is making us look _bad_!"

"Alice! Let's start the game! Esme and Carlisle are here!" Edward yelled.

"Okay." She yelled back. To me she said, "He can get so impatient."

"I heard that!" He yelled. How did he hear that? He is like 100 feet away! I barely heard Alice.

Alice ran to the pitcher's mound like 80 feet away. I blinked so I missed it. Bella took Alice's place on the rock next to me.

"Let the game begin!" Esme yelled.

**Please, please, please R&R (read and review)! The next chapter is going to take me a while so I won't be updating until about Thursday! I'm sorry! Please send suggestions for conversations or events in the next chapter! I will give a shout out for everyone who sent in suggestions!! I need at least 3 reviews and suggestions to get the chapter written sooner!! I'm at a loss for ideas so please help!! It might take me longer than Thursday to finish the chapter. please send suggestions!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

Dear readers,

**I'm really, really sorry to say this, but I can't finish "**_**Vampires, and Werewolves, and Humans Oh My!!**_**"**__** I don't know why, but it has been really hard for me to attempt to write Chapter 4. All of you should write your own versions and finish up the story your way. When you write, just remember to send it to me!! I will be starting another story, but I don't have any ideas yet. If you have any suggestions about what my next story is going to be about, please tell me in a review and I will post another Author's Note telling what my next story will be about and what it will be called. Again, I'm sorry!!**

**~*~Crystal~*~**


	5. Author's NoteI'm back!

Author's Note

**Hey everyone!! I'm back on Fanfic! Sorry I haven't been on in a while. I have decided to continue "Vampires, and Werewolves, and Humans Oh My!"! I really like the idea of the story and I've come up with some pretty good ideas (to me, anyways). So, look out for the next chapter!! And, also, I am going to delete the two author's notes because I think they are annoying and it would be kind of weird to have them in the middle of the story. So I hope you all like the next chapter when I post it! **

***~*~*Crystal*~*~***


End file.
